thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Funboy
Funboy was a morphine drug dealer, one of Shelly's rapists, one of Eric's killers and T-Bird's right-hand man. Funboy is portrayed by Michael Massee in the film, and by Ty Olsson in the TV series. In the TV series, his real name is George Jamieson. Original Comic Past On a cold October night, Funboy is in a car with T-Bird, Top Dollar, Tom Tom and Tin Tin when they ride up next to a young couple (Eric and Shelly) whose care broke down. They all step out of the car with T-Bird insisting on helping Eric despite his constant refusals. Following T-Bird’s instructions, Funboy and the others surround Shelly who’s in the car. Funboy then watches as T-Bird shoots Eric in the back of the head after Eric tries pushing Tin Tin and Tom Tom off of the car. Funboy tells T-Bird to just shoot him again after Eric collapses. Funboy watches as T-Bird shoots Eric at the back of the head again. Following T-Bird’s instructions, Funboy and the others remove Shelly from the car. Funboy watches everyone take their turn raping Shelly. When it was his turn, Shelly was lifeless as T-Bird had shot her in the head. T-Bird had told Funboy that half of her head was gone and Funboy comments that he didn’t want her head, prompting T-Bird to tell Funboy that he’s sick. Funboy is forced to walk back to the car by himself in the rain as the group tries to leave without him. Present One year after the murders, Funboy is in bed with his girlfriend Sandy when Eric, who was resurrected by the crow, walks into Funboy’s apartment. Funboy tells Eric that he needs to get out of his apartment, and Eric tells Funboy that he’ll kill him if Funboy attempts to reach for his gun. Funboy then sits by as Eric coaxes Sandy into leaving Funboy’s apartment. Eric then starts to ask Funboy “What law of physics holds his atoms together?”, prompting Funboy to tell Eric that something is seriously wrong with him. Eric simply tells him that atrocity can have that effect. Funboy tells Eric that if Eric has a problem with him then he won’t be of much help, asking Eric if Funboy should know him. Eric just sits there looking at Funboy not saying anything, and Funboy asks if Eric is going to give him a lecture. Funboy then figures out that Eric was the man who killed Tin Tin and Top Dollar. When Eric tries to take Funboy’s morphine, Funboy starts to panic pleading with Eric to take anything but his morphine. Eric tells Funboy that he’ll take one vial of morphine and leave Funboy the rest, prompting Funboy to comment that Eric is a kind soul. Eric then tells Funboy to meet him at the Gin Mill and bring some friends. Later, Funboy is at the Gin Mill when Eric arrives there later. Funboy is surrounded by other people. Funboy asks if Eric is ready for Sunday school and Eric tells him that he’s come to worship as he’s just in another altar. As Eric continues talking, the men try to kill Eric. Funboy hides behind a wall as Eric effortlessly kills everyone in the room. Eric tells Funboy that the party is over. Funboy tells Eric that he isn’t sorry for doing what he did to Shelly as he has done way worse such as killing an entire family. Eric tells Funboy that he’s eager to be done with his mission and he wants Funboy to find T-Bird for him and bring him to him. Eric then asks if Funboy knows where to meet him and he confirms that he will meet Eric in the field by the old factory. Eric threatens Funboy, telling him that if Funboy makes Eric come after him then he will just hurt Funboy very slowly. Funboy, resigned to his fate, requests that Eric make his death painless and Eric promises that he’ll make Funboy’s death painless but not T-Bird’s. Eric gives Funboy one hour and Funboy assures Eric that he will bring T-Bird to him. Funboy then goes to T-Bird’s apartment and warns him about Eric. Despite Funboy’s warnings, T-Bird dismisses Funboy as being high and stupid and tells him to leave his apartment. Funboy asks if he can “hook up” first, and T-Bird tells him to do it in the kitchen. As Funboy gets ready to inject himself with morphine, he spots Eric who came to T-Bird’s apartment. Funboy tells Eric that he tried to tell T-Bird but T-Bird wouldn’t listen and that he did all that he could and Eric knowledges that Funboy tried his best. Funboy then asks Eric if it would do him any good to yell for help and Eric tells him “What do you think?”. Funboy tells Eric that he wishes he could say why he did what he did but he can’t, and he wishes that he was sorry but he isn’t and he tells Eric that he’s a monster that’s burning from the inside. Eric tells Funboy that he can’t give him absolution but in a few minutes his sins will be between God and himself and Funboy tells him that he understands. Eric returns Funboy’s vial of morphine to him and tells him to inject himself with it. Funboy thanks Eric and tells him that he’ll see him in hell. Eric tells Funboy that his crime was the most important because he acted in cold blood. Funboy watches as Eric sticks two whole needles of morphine directly into his chest. Eric tells Funboy that he was dead from day one. Funboy gets ready to inject himself with the morphine, telling Eric that he spoke the words of a true angel of death. Funboy injects himself with the morphine telling Eric that he will give Lucifer his regards and requests that Eric make T-Bird‘s death slow and painful. Funboy then dies of a morphine overdose at the kitchen table. The Crow (1994) Past While little is known about Funboy prior to the rape and murder of Shelly Webster and the murder of Eric Draven, he is known to be the boyfriend of Sarah’s mother Darla. It was implied through the flashbacks that Funboy was taunting Shelly pre-rape — specifically asking if he has a gun in his pocket or if he’s happy to see her. After Tin Tin knifes and restrains Eric, with Skank holding him by his other arm, Funboy and T-Bird took turns shooting him in the chest; they all then threw him out of his loft window, finishing him off. Present The next time he’s shown is at a closed down arcade with the gang, who proceed to trash the place before blowing it up. Funboy is later hanging out at The Pit taking shots with T-Bird, Tin Tin and Skank as part of a drinking game where each swallows a bullet before taking the shot. The game then escalates to them all pulling guns and knives on each other before they all shout “Fire it up!” in a triumphant manner. Darla hands them more drinks, telling them to put their guns down. Funboy calls her “pussycat” and Darla kisses him (while Tin Tin takes the opportunity to lick her arm in a lecherous manner). Later on, Sarah shows up, walking in to find Funboy and Darla making out, and interrupts them with “A-hem.” Sarah then asks Darla whether or not she was coming home; Funboy rudely replies that Darla’s busy and tells Sarah to go play with her dolls. Sarah replies that she doesn’t have any (as she’s a tomboy). In an effort to get her away, Darla hands Sarah some cash so she could buy food; Sarah responds that somebody already bought her dinner, before adding “the police” for Funboy’s benefit. When Sarah leaves their table, Funboy saw what he viewed as an opportunity to show his sarcastic side, and did exactly that by imitating her words. After Sarah leaves the bar, Funboy and Darla go upstairs to his hotel room, to shoot morphine and have sex. The Crow flies in, surprising Darla first. Thinking it was just an ordinary bird, Funboy tries to call it over when Eric enters the window, scaring him with his guitar. Funboy demands Eric to leave at gunpoint, but Eric instead goads him into shooting him (even putting his hand on the barrel to further dare him). Funboy remarks that Eric may need professional help before shooting his hand, cheering in the process. Eric fakes his pain before showing the wound healing up, which shocks and scares Funboy. This inspires Eric to tell an off-color joke about Jesus, while Funboy continues trying to shoot him. Annoyed at the shots, Eric slaps Funboy’s gun away, causing it to misfire and shoot him in the leg. Before passing out, Funboy seemed more concerned about his sheets covered in blood than getting shot, while Darla took the opportunity to hide in the bathroom. Eric puts Funboy into the bathtub and turns on the shower, leaving the cold water running to wake him up. While he waited, Eric grabbed Darla and dragged her over to the mirror, he told Darla “Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children. Do you understand?”. He squeezed Darla’s arm, telling her that morphine is bad for her, and then let her go before taking her face in her hands. After telling her that her daughter (Sarah) “is out there on the streets, waiting for you”, he let her go, and Darla ran out barefoot. T-Bird’s foreman Grange (along with Gideon, who was with him) took notice of Darla running out of the bar he works in, and was puzzled. When he went to see what the commotion was all about, he saw Funboy dead with 7 needles stabbed in his chest; he also caught a glimpse of Eric, who winked at him before fleeing through the open window. While not shown onscreen, Grange mentioned to Top Dollar that, in his last dying breath, Funboy described both Eric and The Crow before choking to death on his own blood. Trivia * Funboy’s interactions with Eric were longer in the comic as Eric spares Funboy during their initial confrontation but Eric forces Funboy to overdose on morphine the second time they meet * In the film Funboy and Eric‘s confrontation was initially longer but the scene was changed * Funboy’s design and overall attitude in the comic book is based off of musician Iggy Pop Gallery 20458FC5-C006-47FC-AFA4-F373CEF990D5.jpeg|Funboy portrayed by Michael Massee in the 1994 film 19A837C0-2BBE-42DF-817C-7149BA6C8FFD.jpeg|Funboy trashing Eric and Shelly’s apartment 3BF2E063-F2FB-4B89-90DC-27F1F48C67D2.png|Funboy taunting Shelly 24BA75AC-7E53-4F9B-B72D-436B7F4EA0D9.jpeg|Funboy shooting Eric 5D3A7E8A-591C-4293-90CC-14FF9371278C.jpeg|Funboy tossing a bullet in the air EE270358-B591-4324-AC02-EFB4FB01D374.jpeg|Things get tense in the bar 6115ACF1-B8C8-42EF-8C8B-6434212C0407.jpeg|Funboy with Darla D0CE44B8-8E30-442F-82AE-556691099920.jpeg|Funboy notices Eric E25F4CB0-F0D8-4D7D-BFE7-95DE79294B64.jpeg|Funboy and Eric 7CE07D97-FD1C-4796-A03D-88911354DED7.jpeg|“Don’t you ever fuckin’ die!” 9FBD329C-9F9D-460A-9CE4-6101B19FE860.jpeg|“Look what you’ve done to my sheets...” Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Crow: Stairway to Heaven Category:Characters from The Crow (film) Category:Characters from The Crow Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased